powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Darkness Within
A Darkness Within is a FanFiction story about the crossover of Power Rangers S.P.D and Power Rangers Dino Thunder. It is made by MagicWinxBloomix. Official Description "1 year after Mesogog is defeated and the planet is saved, the former Dino Rangers - Conner, Kira, and Ethan - are sent to the future by Grumm. They were later brainwashed and are ordered to destroy the Rangers, nearly succeeding. Now it's up to the S.P.D. Rangers to team up with the other two former Dino Rangers, save the trio, and free future Earth by the evil's grasps." ~ Official Description Story Chapter 1: Reunion of the Dino Rangers S.P.D. Command Center The SPD rangers are training, while Kat and Doggie are having a conversation. "Commander, do you think that training is enough to defeat Grumm?" the human-cat hybrid asked. "I'm not sure with that Kat. As long as it helps defeats Grumm's forces, it will be enough." the dog replied. Cruger was very convinced that the Rangers will defeat the evil. "Let's hope your right, sir." she said, starting to type on the devices. Reefside High On Reefside High, the reunion of the graduated students is happening. A soccer player and a nerd are walking on the hallways. "Dude, do you think she's coming?" said the redhead boy. "Yeah, she'll come. I promise." replied the African-American nerd. Just then a blonde girl walks behind Ethan's back. "Hey Guys!" "Kira! You're here." Conner said. The young girl hugs Conner then greets Ethan. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Ethan nodded and Conner smiles. "So Kira," Conner crosses his arms while Kira looked at him "how's your singing career?" "Well it's fine." Kira said. "How about you, Ethan?" "Dude," Ethan stops, Conner and Kira look sad "I'm the King of the Nerds!" he yelled, dropping the frown of the two. "That's great." Kira hugs Ethan. "Well, how about you Red?" Conner glared at Ethan. "Don't call me Red..." Ethan gulps, Kira frowns. "But, I'm been planning to make a soccer school for kids." Ethans wipes his sweat. "What are we waiting for?" said the blonde chic "C'mon!" she pulls the two to the reunion. S.P.D. Command Center While the rangers are training, the alarm goes off. The five runs to where Kat and Doggie are. "Rangers, there has been a disturbance at the city. Report there immediately!" Doggie gives them order, then the Rangers morphed "Ready?" said the leader "Ready! SPD, Emergency!" Now the rangers are done, they run at the city. City "Hey Guys," everybody look at the Yellow Ranger "commander told us the the signal is her right?" "Yeah." the Pink One replied "So where is he supposed to be?" the Yellow asks again. Then an earthquake is happening, a criminal bursts out of the ground. "I think that answers your question." Pink point out the criminal and get up. Then the roll call happens: "1, S.P.D. Red!" said the Red One. "2, S.P.D. Blue!" the Blue rangers followed. "3, S.P.D. Green!" soon the Green One. "4, S.P.D. Yellow!" the Yellow girl followed. "5, S.P.D. Pink!" the last one was the Pink. "I," the Rangers look at the criminal "Fabio, one of the most dangerous criminal in the world." the Girl Rangers gasped. "One of the most dangerous criminals?" Bridge asks nervously. "This can't be good." Sky replied, then the Red Ranger blasts the criminal "Owwiiieee!!!" the monster falls on the ground. "What a bad baby!" Syd teases the monster. "I'll get you for that!!" the monster stands up and blasts Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger catch her. "That's what you get for insulting me!" then he blasted the whole team. But, Green, Red, and Blue move forward and attack the monster but he vanished like a thin air. "What?! Where did it go?" Green asks in panic. The monster then appears behind Jack, blasting him. The Red Ranger groans in pain, the Rangers move to his side. "Pathetic Rangers, you can't even guess where I am." he said then vanished. "Blast!" shout the Yellow Ranger. Everybody is devastated their lost, they return to the base. S.P.D. Command Center The Rangers enter the command center. "Is everything ok, Rangers?" Kat asked. Everyone looks sad, "No Kat, we lost today." Jack said, Kat sighed. She looked at them and watched them as they look down. "I'm sure you'll get him next time. He is indeed one of the most dangerous and hard to capture." "But If we're the A-Squad-" Kat cut the phrase that Syd is going to say. "If you're A-Squad," she sighed again "you'll fail too," the Rangers look at her "but you'll get him next time." Everybody smiles. "Maybe you're right Kat." Z said. She smirks "And when he gets back..." Jack joined her, "He will deal with the B-Squad." this makes Kat happy. The Rangers exit the Command Center and head to they're rooms. Kat's smiles drops as she frowns "I'll hope when you deal with him," Kath shook her head and sighed "you'll able to survive," she looks at the computer, it shows how many people or alien Fabio killed "cause that was just only Phase 1." Reefside High The Reunion is almost done and the trio are talking to each other. "Dr. O might be busy today. Haven't seen him in this party." Conner look at Kira confused. "What?" Kira asked "I saw Dr. O," Kira rolls her eyes, believing Conner is trying to impress her and lying. "I saw him backstage doing something." Kira saw Conner really serious and believes him. She runs to the backstage, holding Conner's hand while a confused Ethan follows. "Dr. O!" Kira shouts. "What is it Kira?" Kira stops when Tommy asked. "What are you doing here? Busy work?" Tommy look at the trio "Well it was supposed to be a surprise," Conner and Kira share a look while Ethan still confused rubs his head. "Kira," Kira looks at Tommy "I want you to sing in front." Kira smiles then nods. The next scene it's showing Tommy, Conner, and Ethan walking to the noisy audience. Then Hayley walks to the stage and announced Kira. "Hey everybody," everybody looks at Hayley. "I know there's a lot you want to do but thank you all for coming to Reefside High's reunion." everybody claps and shouts happily. "Now for another song, let me call... Kira Ford!" Everybody claps and shouts again and Kira sings her song "Just A Little". Then Kira is done, after that she gets down the stage and spots a little light behind the hallway walls. She immediately runs to Conner and Ethan with Tommy by their side. "Guys!" The three males look at her. "Did you see that?" they look confused at Kira. "See what?" Tommy asked with a confused and shock faced. "Are you okay?" Conner asks Kira. "I'm okay," Conner and Ethan sighed and smiles. "But I saw a little flash behind that walls." She point her fingers at the hallway walls where she saw the light. "A flash behind that walls?" Ethan asked, she nods and Conner and Tommy look very confused. "Are you sure, Kira? Feeling okay? Do you have a fever?" Conner asks continously. Kira glared at him, Conner bit his lip. "Sorry Kira." Kira runs at the hallways then saw nothing. Kira gulps and Conner puts his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you're hallucinating?" Kira glared at Conner. "Hallucinating?! You gotta be kidding" Conner looks down and shook his head. "Ooooookay... Maybe you're just tired, we indeed have energy-taking party" A still confused Ethan said. Kira sighed and hugs the two while Tommy get drinks. The trio run to the audience while Kylie Styles, Kira's best friend, sing the song of her and Kira, "True Love". Although it was supposed to be a duet, as it always should be, Kylie manage to do it solo and Kira is happy about that. Returning with a drink for the the three and himself, with the help of Hayley, he gives them each one. Hayley goes out of the school to air herself out. It was indeed a very special day for the Rangers, seeing each other again for a long time. "I wonder if we could just live together in one building" Kira thought there for a second. She drinks the strawberry smoothie made by Hayley and reacts to its sweet taste. "I'm so happy we could see each other again." Conner said. The blonde and the nerd agrees. So does the Black Ranger but... "Yeah, it is nice. But I'm afraid we should get back to our lives now after the party." Kira rolled her eyes, Conner crosses his arms, and Ethan complains about his speech. "Don't be such a downer, Dr. O." Ethan "punch" Tommy's arm. "Ethan's right, Dr. O." "Yeah, we are having fun and you destroy that moment." Conner smirked, Kira punch him in the stomach, causing him to fall on his knees. "Oh sorry Conner, I didn't mean it so hard." Kira helped Conner up, holding his stomach and shoulder to help him. "One more hard punch, and that's the last of Conner McKnight." Conner teasingly jokes Kira. Kira growls at him. "Why are the two so close today?" Ethan thoughts, as he is seeing some very romantic connection between the two. Then after few moments, he totally gets over it. They head outside to get some fresh air. While the trio are talking, Tommy felt a cold breeze pass through him. "Did you guys feel that?" Tommy asked to the three teenagers. "What?! What did you felt? First Kira then you?" Ethan asked and begun to panic. The two calm him down and Tommy tries to look around the school, but saw nothing. "Okay Ethan, you can calm down now. I didn't saw anything, maybe it was just a fresh air." Ethan tries to calm down, but it ends... Conner can hear something from the bushes and so does Ethan. "Maybe we should get inside." A freaked out Conner said. "Yeah, great idea." Ethan said, then tries to run inside but Kira blocked his way. "Okay, what's going on you two?" Kira asked. Conner gulps while sitting, then Ethan is still trying to get inside with no avail. "We heard noises behind those bushes." Conner points out. Kira, Conner, and Tommy walks to the bushes with Conner leading, while Ethan is still standing near behind them. Conner points the bushes and takes a look around, but saw nothing. Conner and Ethan sighed while Kira and Tommy are very confused of what's happening. After the thriller events, they head inside to party. Tommy splits up with them and Hayley walks up to the trio. "Is something wrong?" the three looked at Hayley and Hayley looked confused. "Are we going crazy today?" the blonde-haired teen asked. Hayley looked really confused this time and sighed. "This is indeed a very energy-taking party, maybe your just tired." Hayley smiled, they smiled back. The next scene shows that the camera is pointing on the roof of the school, then a flash came out of sight then noises can be heard. The End Chapter 2: Run from Evil Continuing where chapter 1 left off, Everybody is having fun inside. "I wonder who got to sing a closing song." Kira thought. Conner, holding two drinks, walks towards Kira. "Hey are you okay?" Conner asked. Kira nods, Cassidy runs to the stage and holds the microphone. "Hey everybody!" everyone looks at the stage. "I'm Cassidy Cor-" her lines were broken when the audience shouted "We know who you are." making Conner and Kira laugh. Cassidy is upset about that, but continues to speak. "As I was saying, I'm calling the one who'll sing a closig song." Kira smiles at this thinking that Kylie is the one that's going to sing a closing song. She did invited her to sing though. "Kira Ford!!!" everyone claps including Kylie and Conner as Kira is shocked. She look at Kylie, who gestures her to go to the stage. Kira did so, she sings her song "Patiently". Not Finished. Author Will Update Soon. Category:MWB Pages Category:Books Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder